1. Field of the Invention
A portable hair stylist's accessory.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A hair stylist's shears, combs and like accessories are of the utmost importance to him in his profession, and it is not only desirable that they be maintained in a predetermined relationship in a portable container in which they are readily accessible, but that they be disinfected prior to use by the hair stylist.
In the past, combs after use are immersed in a liquid disinfectant to kill bacteria and other germs that may adhere thereto. Such a means is unsatisfactory in that the insertion and removal of the combs from a body of liquid disinfectant is time-consuming, is inconvenient, and requires accessories so immersed to be dried prior to usage.
A major object of the present invention is to provide a portable device in which a hair stylist's shears, combs, and the like may be stored in a predetermined relationship, and the shears, combs and the like when so disposed in the invention being subjected to a disinfecting action to eliminate the necessity of immersing these implements in a liquid disinfectant prior to the use of the implements.
Another object of the invention is to provide a portable device that is simple and easy to use, is compact and light in weight, and one that eliminates substantially the operational disadvantages of disinfecting a hair stylist's implement by being immersed in a liquid disinfectant prior to being used.